


"Do you want to build a snowman?"

by Prismidian



Series: Kid Fics [1]
Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Hetalia: Beautiful World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias Kølher is a prince visiting from another kingdom, when he tries to befriend the Princess Elsa she refuses to come out of her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Elsa? Are you in there?" Mathias asked after he knocked again on her bedroom door. 

He had looked everywhere else he was allowed when he saw the huge door and decided to try there next. 

"Come on let's go and play!" Mathias was rather impatient and bounced up and down on his heels before the door slowly opened. 

"...Who are you?" The girl asked quietly. 

She had long silvery blonde hair and striking blue eyes, that scanned him up and down before she folded her arms over her chest. 

"I am Mathias Køhler, are parents are busy talking about us so they said I could go play." 

"And you wanted to play with me?" 

"Ja, why do you not like snow?" 

Elsa had  _had_ a little sister, or at least she thought of her as a little sister. The Icelandic girl had come to visit her as well but after an accident Elsa didn't want to play with anyone again. 

"Nei, I stay indoors and avoid it." She replied. 

His smile faded and his arms hung by his sides as he hung his head. 

"...Well we can still play indoors then!" He laughed, reaching out to tickle her sides before he took off for the stairs to get away. 

She squirmed and wiggled trying not to laugh and to get away from him before he took off running. 

She stomped her foot but not on purpose, she wasn't trying to slow him down or catch him but she did make him slip and fall. 

As soon as he got to the edge of the stairs the floor beneath him turned to ice and he slipped. 

Slamming into the railing he groaned and rubbed his face. 

Running a hand across the icy floor he looked back at Elsa rather puzzled. 

"...Did you do that?" He asked and Elsa shook her head. 

She couldn't let her powers get out of control again, he was too unpriediable, he could get really hurt if her ice powers actually hit him.

"Nei, go away Mathias." She said quickly as she carefully moved back through the doorway and into her room, closing the door behind her before she went for her bed.

"Elsa, I know you're in there~"

"Go away Mathias!"

"But-"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

"Just go away."

Well that wasn't going to do, he thought she was funny and he wanted something to do that wasn't as boring as exploring the halls.

She laid on her bed, curled up in a little ball for a while now before she heard something tapping on her window. 


End file.
